Love in Christmas
by mistradea
Summary: 25 Desember. Hari Natal. Hari yang identik dengan pohon cemara, santa claus, dan permen gratis. Dan, hari yang paling dibenci oleh gadis berambut tosca itu. Hari yang menyimpan kekecewaan gadis itu. Hari di mana sahabat—sekaligus cinta pertamanya—berangkat ke Amerika 5 tahun lalu. Meninggalkan dia sendiri dan terus menanti. —kaito/miku.


25 Desember

Hari Natal. Hari yang identik dengan pohon cemara, _santa claus_, dan permen gratis. Dan, hari yang **paling **dibenci oleh gadis berambut _tosca_ itu.

Hari yang menyimpan kekecewaan gadis itu. Hari di mana sahabat—sekaligus cinta pertamanya—berangkat ke Amerika 5 tahun lalu. Meninggalkan dia sendiri...

... dan terus menanti.

.

**Love in Christmas**

**© YAMAHA, Vocaloid**

**© Megumi 'BlueHighSky**

_Merry Christmas! / "Ugh, Bakaito! Kau bahkan tidak pernah membalas SMS dan _e-mail_ku! Aku benci!"/ ::KaitoMiku fic::_

**Warning**: typo, OOC, AU, etc.

_italic_ : flashback

**Let's say, "**_**Don't like don't read**_**!"**

.

.

23 Desember.

Miku Hatsune—nama gadis itu—menata pohon cemara sintetis yang baru saja ia beli. Pohon cemara yang mini tentunya. Dengan pelan, ia menghias pohon mini itu. Menempatkan replika mini _santa claus _itu di tempat yang pas dan beberapa hiasan lainnya. Dan yang terakhir, bintang yang diletakannya di puncak pohon itu. Tak salah, kan, kalau menata pohon cemara untuk hari natal, yang notabene tinggal dua hari? Dibanding membeli pohon itu saat natal, pasti banyak orang dan membuat Miku harus menunggu.

Puas menata pohon itu, tangannya lalu meraih sebuah bingkai foto yang ada di atas meja mini di dekat pohon itu. Di foto itu nampak seorang lelaki berambut biru yang sedang memakan es krim—dan sedang berpose bodoh (menurut Miku).

"Bakaito..." ujarnya lirih. "Aku rindu..."

.

.

"_Kaito, Kaito! Mari membuat janji!"_

"_Janji apa, Miku-_chan_?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut biru tua kebingungan. Ia menatap gadis berambut _tosca_ itu._

"_Kau akan berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan__**ku**__!" ucap gadis berambut _twin-tails _itu—dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'ku'._

_Gadis bermata _turquoise_ lalu menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. "Ayo janji kelingking!"_

_Dengan gerakan cepat, lelaki itu menyodorkan kelingkingnya, lalu mengaitkannya. "Aku janji, Miku-_chan_! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!"_

"_Selamanya?" tanya gadis itu._

"_Selamanya!" jawab lelaki itu mantap._

_Dan angin pun menjadi saksi bisu janji kelingking mereka._

_._

_._

_Seiring berjalannya waktu, dan sampailah pada saat-saat berat bagi seorang Miku Hatsune, di mana—_

"_Tidak, tidak! Kaito, Kaito! Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan aku!"_

—_dia akan pergi meninggalkannya..._

_... meninggalkan dia seorang diri._

"_Aku tahu, Miku. Tapi—"_

"_Pokoknya tidak boleh! Tidak, tidak, tidak!" seru Miku. "Kau bahkan sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan aku __**selamanya**__!" sambung gadis itu dengan penekanan di kata 'selamanya'._

"_Miku, dengarkan ak—"_

"_Po—pokoknya Kaito—"_

"_MIKU!" teriak lelaki bersyal itu, Kaito Shion. Miku terdiam, mematung._

"_Maaf, tapi aku harus. Orang tuaku bahkan sudah membeli tiketnya dan—"_

"_TIDAK!" pekik Miku. "Kaito jahat! Aku benci padamu, Bakaito! Benci, benci, benci!" Gadis itu lari. Lari dari hadapan Kaito. Dia tidak mau membiarkan Kaito pergi. Tidak, apalagi ke Amerika._

_Dia terlalu egois. Miku terlalu egois._

"_Maaf, Miku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu.."_

.

.

Miku menghela nafas. Kaito memang sudah ke Amerika lima tahun lalu. Dan selama lima tahun, dia sudah mengirimi lelaki itu SMS, _e-mail_, dan lainnya. Tapi, dia tidak membalas. Tidak membalas.

Apakah nanti dia juga tidak membalas cinta Miku?

Ironi memang, seorang Miku Hatsune jatuh cinta pada Kaito Shion. Dan selama lima tahun dia memendamnya.

Serta alasan mengapa dia melarang Kaito ke Amerika.

Dia takut, takut Kaito akan berpacaran dengan wanita lain selain dirinya. Dia takut.

_Seorang Miku Hatsune takut cintanya disia-siakan_

.

.

Suara telepon menggema di kediaman keluarga Shion. Sang kepala keluarga segera meletakkan koran yang ia baca, dan bergegas mengangkat gagang telepon klasik itu.

Tak.

"Shion di sini,"

"_Otou-san?" _

"Kaito?" Lelaki paruh baya yang dipanggil _Otou-san _itu balas bertanya. Kalau memang putranya yang tertua itu menelponnya, maka—

"_Tentu saja—"_

—ia akan memanggil Kaiko dan istrinya. Tapi, urungkan saja dulu.

"—_dan aku akan kembali ke Jepang! Sekolahku di sini akan libur, dan mempersiapkan hari natal, sehingga... yah, begitulah."_

—sekarang, ia tidak bisa menahan gejolak kebahagiaan dari dirinya.

.

.

Miku menatap kalender yang tergantung di kamarnya. Tanggal 25 Desember nanti, genap 6 tahun Kaito meninggalkannya, dan genap 6 tahun pula ia memendam perasaannya itu. Ia menghela nafas. Mungkin, kalau ia terus menunggu Kaito, lama-lama ia bisa menjadi perawan tua.

Mungkin hatinya harus beralih ke lelaki lain. Ia lalu meraih buku kecil miliknya, lalu menatap daftar nama lelaki yang pernah ia tulis. _List _pertama, Len Kagamine? Tentu saja tidak. Lelaki _shota _itu sudah jadian dengan Rin Kagane. _List _kedua, Gakupo Kamui? Coret. Dia tidak mungkin jadian dengan lelaki maniak terong itu, yang notabene pacar dari sahabatnya, Luka Megurine. _List _ketiga, Kiyoteru Hiyama? Coret coret. Dia terlalu _tua_ bagi Miku.

Coret coret coret. Miku berulang kali mencoret daftar _list _itu, sampai ke daftar terakhir—

_Kaito Shion_?

HAH? Dari sekian banyak lelaki yang ada di _list_nya, CUMA KAITO yang tersisa? Demi apa ini!

Miku melempar buku bergambar _negi _itu, kemudian berbaring di _futon _empuk miliknya. Beberapa menit kemudian, gadis itu tertidur.

.

.

**From: MikuNegi_Hatsune**

**To: Kaito_LovesAisu**

**Subject: [none]**

**Hei, Kaito! Bagaimana kabarmu di Amerika? Baik saja kan?**

**From: MikuNegi_Hatsune**

**To: Kaito_LovesAisu**

**Subject: Hei!**

**Kaito! Bagaimana, sih? Gak bales-bales **_**e-mail**_**! Bakaito payah!**

**.**

**From: MikuNegi_Hatsune**

**To: Kaito_LovesAisu**

**Subject: Hooooiii!**

**KAITO **_**NO BAKA**_**! Sibuk banget sampai gak bales-bales **_**e-mail **_**ya?**

Miku terus men-_scroll-down _daftar _e-mail _yang ia kirim ke Kaito, dan sampai ke daftar terakhir.

**From: MikuNegi_Hatsune**

**To: Kaito_LovesAisu**

**Subject: none**

**Kaito! Sebenarnya, dari dulu... **_**aishiteru...**_

Gadis berambut _tosca _itu menatap _e-mail _itu. Sudah dari dulu ia ingin mengirimnya, tapi—

"Sudahlah. Toh, dia tidak peduli lagi." Ia lalu memencet tombol _delete_.

**Delete this item?**

—dan menekan tombol _yes_.

_Tapi, perasaan seorang Miku tidak bisa dihapus seperti sebuah _e-mail, _bukan?_

.

.

Piiip piiip

Miku terbangun. Bunyi _e-mail _itu sukses mengganggu tidurnya. Siapa sih, yang mengirimkan _e-mail _pada jam tiga pagi tanggal 24 Desember? Dengan terkantuk-kantuk, Miku membuka _e-mail _itu.

**From: Kaito_LovesAisu**

**To: MikuNegi_Hatsune**

**Subject: ...?**

**MIKU! X3 Lama tak ber**_**email **_**denganmu, serasa kangen~**

Topik basa-basi. Tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Miku, penantiannya selama 5 tahun lebih itu membuahkan hasil satu _e-mail_. Toh, mendingan daripada tidak dikirimi _e-mail _sama sekali?

**Baiklah, nanti besok pagi, berhubung natal, kutunggu kau di taman kota, oke?**

Taman kota, huh?

Miku terdiam. _Kalau sampai Bakaito berbohong, awas!_

Tapi, satu hal mengganjal di hati gadis itu. _Kapan Kaito pulang?_

.

.

Kaito menatap puas setelah _handphone_nya berhasil mengirim sebuah _e-mail _untuk Miku. Respon pertamanya setelah enam tahun meninggalkan gadis itu. Ia lalu kembali mendorong tas beroda miliknya. Tak sabar untuk kembali ke Jepang.

Paling tidak, dia rindu tampang _shota _Len, celotehan panjang Meiko, jeruk Rin, membasmi terong Gakupo, dan—

—gadis berambut _tosca_nya, Miku Hatsune.

Kaito tersenyum tipis. Lalu berjalan dengan cepat ke bandara.

.

.

Miku menggunakan sebuah jaket biru miliknya. Ia berjalan dengan pelan ke salah satu bangku di taman kota, mencoba melawan angin dingin yang terus melandanya. Tubuhnya menggigil.

Tangannya lalu dengan cepat mengeluarkan ponsel _flip_nya. Dan mengecek semua _e-mail._

**From: LenLen_BananaKagamine**

**To: MikuNegi_Hatsune**

**Subject: Merry Christmas!**

**Selamat natal, Miku-**_**nee**_**!**

**.**

**From: RinOrange_KaganePrincess**

**To: MikuNegi_Hatsune**

**Subject: Natal!**

**Merry Christmas, Miku-**_**nee**_**! Ayo berharap! :Db**

**.**

**From: Kaito_LovesAisu**

**To: MikuNegi_Hatsune**

**Subject: -**

**NATALAN, MIKU! NATALAN SUDAH DATANG! ;DD**

Miku terkikik saat membaca _e-mail _gila ala Kaito Shion itu. Ditambah _capslock_nya, lengkaplah sudah.

Matahari agak lambat terbit kali ini. Musim dingin, dan ditambah, kehangatannya tak bisa membuat Miku Hatsune merasa hangat. Masih dingin. Alangkah indahnya kalau musim panas sudah datang.

Miku kembali menatap jam tangannya. Jam sepuluh lewat. Padahal ia sudah datang dari jam tujuh. Dalam hati, ia merutuki lelaki bodoh itu. _Sejam lagi, Miku. Tunggulah._

Ia kemudian kembali menatap sekelilingnya. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang, bermain bola salju, dan beberapa anak membuat boneka salju.

"_Kaito! Lihat, apa yang kubikin!"_

"_Apa itu? Boneka salju?"_

"_Bukan! Ini Kaito! Bagus, kan?"_

"_Mikuuuu!"_

Sekelebat memori masa lalu melintas di pikiran Miku. Ia tersenyum, setidaknya ia ingin hal itu terulang kembali. Boneka Kaito, wajah besar, mempunyai mata berbentuk manik-manik biru, hidung dari ranting pohon, dan mulut yang aneh. Sehingga, pemuda berambut biru itu seketika melempar beberapa bola salju pada dirinya.

_Tapi, itu di masa lalu_.

Satu hal yang ia tahu, masa lalu berbeda dengan masa kini.

.

.

Miku menatap kembali ke jam tangannya. Kini, sudah jam setengah dua belas. _Bakaito bohong... _Ia berbohong pada Miku—

—_dan membuka kembali luka hati Miku_. Gadis itu sudah mengalami kepahitan saat menunggu, tapi kenapa mengalami kepahitan kembali saat menanti?

Mungkin Miku harus melupakan Kaito. Ia harus mencobanya. Ia sudah cukup mengalami kepahitan.

"Hei, Miku."

_Tapi sekarang, apakah ia mengkhayal tentang suara Kaito?_

"Ayolah Miku, aku ada di sini."

_Tidak, tidak, tidak. Itu Kaito!_

"Berbaliklah, Miku."

Dan sekarang, mata _turquoise _Miku dapat melihat jelas tubuh pemuda maniak itu. "Aku pulang, Miku."

Air mata Miku kembali tumpah. Ia lalu menatap pemuda itu, dan mulai memukul-mukul tubuhnya. "_"_Ugh, Bakaito! Kau bahkan tidak pernah membalas SMS dan _e-mail_ku! Aku benci!"

Kaito menatap gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Tapi sebelumnya, aku sudah membalasnya, kan?" Pemuda itu kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil Miku.

_Hei, kau tahu? Ternyata penantianku tidak sia-sia._

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

Kaito menatap layar ponsel _flip_nya. Menatap beberapa _e-mail _yang tidak sempat ia kirim ke gadis _turqoise_nya. Ia meng_scroll-down_ sampai ke _e-mail _terakhir yang ia tak akan pernah kirim sampai perasaannya siap.

**From: Kaito_LovesAisu**

**To: MikuNegi_Hatsune**

**Subject: [none]**

**Err—Miku, sebenarnya aku... **_**aishiteru, yo**_**.**

Pemuda berambut biru itu mengenggam ponsel miliknya. _Kirim, atau tidak_? Tapi, sampai kapanpun, ia tidak akan mengetahui perasaan Miku jika tidak mengirimnya. Lebih fatal lagi, mungkin ia tidak akan menikah sampai meninggal. Baiklah, bercanda.

_Tapi, sebenarnya—_

—_dirinya takut. _Takut kalau Miku menolaknya, takut Miku akan meninggalkannya. Tapi, gadis itu telah membuktikan sesuatu untuknya—

—_dia tetap menunggumu, hei Kaito._

Kaito mengerjap. Digenggamnya ponsel itu erat-erat, seakan takut bahwa ponsel itu akan hilang. _Miku tetap menunggunya, berarti..._

_... apakah Miku juga mencintainya?_

Pemuda itu menatap kembali ke layar ponsel miliknya. Lalu—

—menekan tombol _send_. Urusan diterima atau tidak, itu belakangan. Yang penting, ia sudah menyatakan perasaannya,

_dan membiarkan Miku untuk memilihnya_.

.

.

**Owari, beneran.**

.

.

**Note1 **:: Demi apa ini /headbang/ Niat bikin _fict _natalan, malah nyepam di _fandom _orang, orz orz.

**Note2 **:: _First fict in here_ :$ Mohon apa aja, _senpai_. Keripik, sarung, kayu bakar, ranjau sekalian juga gak apa :3 (baca: kritik, saran, _flame_, _review_)

**Note3 **:: Sebenarnya niat publish tanggal 25 Desember, cuma gak ada waktu dan modem maruk Dx

**.**

**.**


End file.
